The present invention relates generally to camera stands or stand-like supports.
In taking photographs at low light levels, or in special photographic shots at a close range and, in any case, in self-release photography, a camera user needs a firm support for his camera, such as a tripod. Tripods, however, always require a certain preparation time for their unfolding. For outdoor photography, the additional transportation of a tripod is often very tiresome. The effort to find suitable surfaces as a substitute support is mostly doomed to failure, since such substitute surfaces which are at hand are mostly uneven or inclined in a wrong direction. In any event, the correct choice of the camera with respect to the object to be photographed, on one hand, and any available substitute support for the camera, on the other hand, may be frequently very time-consuming or strenuous.
A suggestion has been made for filling an old sock with dried peas, against which a camera can be wedged on the back of a chair, or against a wall, so as to achieve a rigidity sought after, but seldom achieved by even the most hefty tripods. This suggestion refers, however, to an arrangement external to a camera case, and does not combine a camera stand and a camera case, as is the case in the present invention.